


Помни

by naid



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Secret Avengers
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это важно, он должен об этом помнить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Помни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250867) by [Kirstein_and_Arlert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirstein_and_Arlert/pseuds/Kirstein_and_Arlert). 



> Thanks to Nika_Darkness for their help and support.

Его имя — Тони Мастерс, его имя — Тони Мастерс, его имя...

Женщина, которая его подстрелила; он помнит, что заволновался. Помнит, что подумал: она не может умереть; и затем...  
Он просыпается в морге и он помнит всё.  
Память возвращается частями, будто складывается порванный на клочки лист бумаги. Нет. Разбитое зеркало. Тони помнит своё имя, помнит жену, помнит дочь, помнит работу...

Годы назад, та самая женщина, что подстрелила его, волосы завязаны в хвост. Она — боец, лучше, чем все остальные, кого он учил, и умнее, и она далеко пойдёт. Когда он так говорит, она улыбается, когда он отвлекается — она наносит удар.  
— Кстати, меня зовут Бобби, — усмехается, пока он встаёт на ноги. — Это так, чтобы ты знал, кто надрал тебе задницу.  
Она выигрывает пять из десяти поединков. Он поддаётся только в последнем.

Тони был хорошим, Тони был плохим. Таскмастер был хорошим, Таскмастер был плохим.  
Был преступником, агентом ЩИТа, даже героем — несколько минут на пляже.  
Тони записывает так много, как только может. Имена родителей, имя дочери, жены, имена всех, кого он тренировал как агент и как преступник.

Другая женщина, задолго до того дня в академии ЩИТа. Её зовут Мерседес, и Тони любит её сильнее, чем кого бы то ни было. Она прекрасна и восхитительна. Он устраивает ей недорогие свидания, слушает рассказы о её самых ранних, самых расстраивающих воспоминаниях, и обещает, что никогда её не оставит.  
Она плачет, когда он достаёт кольцо.  
Она плачет, когда он не может что-то вспомнить.  
Она десятки раз говорит: «Я — твоя жена».  
Тони хочет сказать ей, что он знает, что он помнит, но никогда не делает этого.  
Она всегда плачет, когда он не может что-то вспомнить. Иногда он тоже плачет.

Тони с расстояния смотрит на Мерседес. Она идёт через парк, держа за руку девочку с рыжими волосами. Он её не узнаёт и, в кои-то веки, это означает, что они никогда не встречались.  
Её дочь; может, от нового парня или мужа, может, часть нормальной жизни. Тони улыбается. У Мерседес есть что-то настоящее, кто-то, кто не забудет о ней оттого, что хотел быть лучшим.  
Он пишет записку и вкладывает в её любимую книгу. Она её увидит. Она любит по вечерам читать одну из глав.

Всё снова происходит частями. Тони чувствует, как всё разваливается, как от его сломанного разума откалываются кусочки. Он забывает лица родителей. Он забывает, как улыбалась его жена, забывает её имя.  
«Нет», — шепчет он, хватаясь за салфетки в кафе. Ему нужно всё записать, всякую и каждую вещь, что он может вспомнить. Он не знает, где его заметки — он их потерял или кто-то их забрал?

Девушка с чёрными волосами, с матерью они похожи как две капли воды. В её лице нет ничего от Тони, и он почти чувствует благодарность за это. Если люди будут достаточно умны, они смогут проследить сходство в способностях. Но никто никогда не скажет, посмотрев на неё: о, так это дочь Тони Мастерса.  
Через несколько часов Тони Мастерса даже не будет.  
Он встречал её прежде. Он забыл её раньше. И он забудет её снова.  
Он ничего ей не говорит.

Тони Мастерс был слишком высокого мнения о себе, был дерзким, эгоистичным и глупым, и Тони не хочет снова быть им.  
Он не хочет быть и Таскмастером.

— Необычный побочный эффект от пулевого ранения в голову, — говорит женщина. У неё длинные светлые волосы, и Тони её знает, видел её прежде. Он помнит, что волновался, помнит, что она его подстрелила. Но почему? Почему она в него стреляла и не убила?

Он хочет спросить: «Кто ты, чёрт возьми, такая? Как ты попала в мой номер? Почему ты здесь? Откуда ты это знаешь?»  
Вместо того он спрашивает:  
— Как?  
— Без понятия. Я думаю, что оно встряхнуло твои мозги как раз настолько, чтобы на время поставить их ровно.  
— Но я снова забываю всё, почему я забываю?  
Она выглядит опечаленной, эта женщина, чьё имя он должен бы помнить. Тони удивляется, почему она грустит, ведь это он теряет воспоминания.  
— Твой мозг лечится, возвращая всё на места. А это значит, что твой разум приходит в норму. Ну, в его версию нормы. Скоро ты всё забудешь.  
— Нет, — шепчет он. — Пожалуйста, ты должна что-то сделать. Подстрели меня снова. Что угодно. Просто... просто сделай, чтобы я помнил. Сделай меня нормальным. Пожалуйста.  
Она ничего не говорит.  
Откуда он её знает? Была женщина, которая плакала, потому что он её не помнил, но это не она. У той были тёмные волосы. У этой... Он чувствует, как она исчезает из его памяти. Она как-то сидела на пляже, и он помнит, что волновался, а затем... Ничего.  
Это всё, что скоро останется. Ничего.  
— Моё имя — Тони Мастерс, — шепчет он. — Моё имя — Тони Мастерс, моё имя — Тони Мастерс, моё имя — Тони Мастерс. У меня есть жена и дочь. Мои родители... У меня есть жена и дочь, я люблю их обеих. Я раньше работал на ЩИТ. Моё имя — Тони Мастерс.  
Она отворачивается, печально качая головой.  
— Ненадолго. Это ничего не изменит, но мне жаль.  
Тони чувствует, как в его разуме что-то ломается.

Он просыпается. Рядом с ним — меч, посох, и больше огнестрела, чем нужно даже ему. И ещё записка. Он не знает, кто их тут оставил, не знает, где он сам, не знает, кто он.  
Знает, что сделал что-то не то, что-то ужасное, и это чувство клубком свивается в его желудке.  
Рядом — кусок бумаги. На нём написано «Таскмастер»; это для него что-то значит. Может быть, это его имя?  
В его ухе раздаётся голос женщины, которая представляется как Хаб. Когда она говорит «Для тебя есть задание», похоже, что она вот-вот разрыдается.

Его имя — Таскмастер.


End file.
